


Rewards

by dontcryMasha



Category: Thief (Video Games), Thief the Dark Project
Genre: Abuse, Complications, F/M, Thief, dark project spoilers, original thief, thief the dark project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: After retrieving Constantine's sword, Garrett is paid a little visit by Viktoria.I decided to make this a one shot, and rather focus the ideas I wanted to explore in a different fic.





	

“Garrett? It's Viktoria.”

Ah, the reward. That stint in Constantine's crazy mansion was about to pay off.

Garrett made his way to the front door and, as usual, opened it with caution. There stood the woman who got him the job, cloaked in the darkness of the building’s hallway.

“Come in,” said Garrett.

“Have you got the sword?”

“That's right. And by the way, this Constantine guy? Not the usual kind of eccentric the pops up in the city.”

Viktoria stepped inside the apartment and Garrett locked the door. She peeled off the velvet coat she had donned and turned to Garrett, quickly disappointed that he didn't take it from her. Instead, he passed her by and sat down at the table he had previously occupied. She winced through the unnecessary darkness .

“Sit,” Garrett said rather impolitely. Viktoria frowned but joined him at the table anyway.

“You're such a gracious host,” she smirked.

“I have no reason to be.” Garrett lit a candle on the table and motioned to the dark sword that was in front of him. “This is it. Now where's my pay?”

The candlelight flickered in Viktoria's shiny eyes. “I don't have the payment,” she admitted. Garrett's whole body tightened. “My boss would like to see you, to confirm the sword is with you, to give you the money. I'm not in charge of those matters, you know. He wouldn't let me walk around with such funds.”

“Interesting,” Garrett mused. A smile grew on his scruffy chin. “You don’t come across as someone's pet.”

“ _ Assistant _ ,” Viktoria softly corrected, raising a slender finger, “Thank you…”

“Call it what you want, it surprised me.” Garrett looked around. “You're expecting me to follow you to your boss now, eh?”

“If it suits you. If not, I can come back at a later time.”

“I know it sounds crazy for me to turn down my payment immediately, but I just finished a major gig. I always lay low after one of those. Considering it's been a few days, I'll go tomorrow.”

Viktoria pressed her lips together. “You're certainly in it for yourself, just as they say.”

“' _ They’ _ are occasionally right.” 

Garrett took pride in that. He was selfish all right, and that was fine with him. “Come back tomorrow and we'll go.”

“Of course,” Viktoria hummed softly. She stood up and brushed off the front of her dress. “Although…”

Garrett leaned back in his chair and eyed her. “You're still here?” He said with a smirk.

“I haven't had the time to leave,” said Viktoria. She shifted on her heels slightly and looked Garrett over. “Pardon me for being so forward , but there is one sort of payment I would be happy to provide.”

Garrett held out his hand and rubbed his fingers together. “Out with it,” he said.

“It's hardly monetary.”

Viktoria walked over to Garrett and knelt down beside him. She gently put a hand on his thigh, but he retracted.

“Hey, what're you doing?”

“Would you mind?”

“Mind what?”

He stared down at the woman, whose demeanor had quickly shifted from calm and smooth to eying Garrett's body almost hungrily. A quiet innocence remained.

“Don't tell me,” Garrett said, “you're actually a sort of consort for your boss?”

“No,” said Viktoria. She attempted to put her hand on his thigh once more, and this time Garrett allowed it. “But I admire your work, I admire your stubbornness in a way, and I also admire your physique.”

An eyebrow raised high on Garrett's forehead. “Oh, do you , now? Definitely not the first time this has happened, but it's always flattering.” 

He pivoted in his chair so that he faced Viktoria. His knees spread apart more and she adjusted herself between them. Color filled her cheeks.

“I didn't think you were the type,” Garrett hummed. He took some liberties and touched her face. A few fingers ran through her smooth dark hair and across the pale skin of her cheek. One lingered and traced a line to her mouth, teasing her lips. Viktoria closed her eyes and opened her mouth so that she could hold his finger between her lips ever so slightly. Garrett wiggled in his chair. “Something tells me you know what you're doing,” he said.

“I've been around,” Viktoria smiled. She kissed his finger once then moved closer to his crotch. Garrett leaned back against the chair and made sure his legs were as spread as the could be. Viktoria gently laid both hands on the front of his pants, feeling the outline of his inevitable hard-on. “That's nice,” she whispered. “What a mystery it is how you can conceal such a thing.”

“It does a good job of hiding when I need it to.”

“Its…” Viktoria palmed his cock and Garrett let out a soft groan, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Large, indeed.”

“If you want it, go for it.”

“Yes…”

Viktoria manipulated his pants with ease and pulled out the cock. It was firm and thick, pulsing in both her hands. Garrett sighed and rocked his hips into her grip. Smiling, Viktoria leaned over and put her mouth around the throbbing head.

“Oof...That's good.”

Garrett chuckled slightly and bit his lower lip. As Viktoria slid her mouth further and further down his hot shaft, Garrett slowly reached his hand out to her and gripped the back of her head. She teased at his cock with her tongue, sucking hard and moaning softly.

“That's...Real good.” 

Small grunts and groans continuously gurgled deep within Garrett's chest as his closed eyes rolling back in his head. His hips kept rocking forward, trying to get down the woman's throat further with slight success. She was resistant to let him push too hard though, but her sucking and licking made up for it.

“You definitely know what you're doing,” Garrett moaned. His fingers grabbed at her hair and began moving in time with her bobbing. “And the balls,” he added.

Viktoria acknowledges silently and immediately spat out the cock, which continued to pulse wantonly. She tugged his pants down a little more so that his sack could present itself, whereupon she dove in and began lightly sucking and delicately licking.

“Yeaaah,” Garrett sighed. He kept holding her head but now bent his other arm back to hold the chair. “That's it.”

After a few more licks, Viktoria gazed up at the trembling cock and asked, “Are you going to come?”

“Yes,” said Garrett. He leered back at her and narrowed his eyes. “but not like this.”

He pushed her aside and got to his feet, bringing Viktoria up with him. Her eyes were wide open and she froze, not making any movements on her own but giving Garrett full ability to do so. He turned her around and pushed her against the table. Constantine's sword rattled.

“You should know better,” he growled, bending her over the table and pulling up her dress. “If you give me something good, I'm going to take more.”

Viktoria was silent, save for a few gasps and stifled cries from Garrett's brash actions. 

With her ass exposed, Garrett grasped her shoulders hard and eased himself inside. He squeezed her flesh beneath his hands, eyes closing once more as the pleasure overtook him. 

“Damn, that's nice and tight,” he groaned. Viktoria, humming in time with his rapidly quickening thrusts, was unable to answer. She clawed at the table, nearly knocking over the candle and just barely missing the blade of the sword. Her body trembled, ass wiggling. Garrett let off one hand and delivered a sharp smack to one cheek.

“Ooh!” She yelped. “So aggressive!”

In response to her comment, Garrett wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her upright, still inside and still humping hard. Viktoria let her body relax against his chest, as if already knowing Garrett would snake his face into the crook of her neck. She moaned hotly as his stubble scratched her skin, slow wet kisses peppered in between.

“I spend my career being silent and unnoticed,” he uttered against her warm skin, his hands smoothing down her sides, feeling the curve of her hips. “When I get the chance to be loud, strong , visible, I will…”

“You are surprisingly firm,” Viktoria cooed, eyes fluttering. “Your body, is what I mean.”

“I know.”

He gripped at her hip bones and tugged her into his thrusts harder now. Slowly, he ran his tongue from her neck and up to her ear. Breathing against her skin hard, he whispered, “What else do you like?”

“Everything,” Viktoria whined. “Your body, your smell, your voice,...Everything.”

“Good.” Humor and self approval was clear in his tone. He nipped at her jaw and threw her back down against the table. “Ah, damn!”

Moaning loudly, he yanked his cock out of her wet hole and squirted his massive load across her back, gasping. Viktoria wriggled about, her ass bouncing expectantly.

“Nope, that's all you get,” Garrett snickered, trying to catch his breath. “And I hope your boss doesn't mind the mess I made.”

Viktoria managed to prop herself up on her palms and look over her shoulder. “Garrett!” She inhaled. “That's going to look terrible!”

“Yeah, but it's not my problem.”

He tucked his softening dick away and stretched his back. “That was good. Thanks.”

Viktoria narrowed her eyes. “Thanks? That's all?”

“Hey, most people don't get that from me. What did you expect? An invitation to spend the night?”

Viktoria stared at him. A still moment passed. “I traveled far and expected to bring you to my boss…”

Garrett sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not really my style---mostly because that costs extra---but since you're here on your own will, why not. You can bunk up with me, but don't expect any special favors.”

“Why would I? You've already proven yourself to be a selfish brute.”

“And proud of it.”

Garrett took his seat once more and straightened the sword up to be in the position it was before.  Viktoria got out of her dress begrudgingly. “What am I supposed to do with this?” She asked, gesturing to the cum stains.

“Don't look at me.”

Smirking, Garrett opened up a book and began pouring over it. He looked over the top of the book at Viktoria’s body.

“You're a mysterious man, Mr. Garrett.”

“Me? No. I keep to myself but there’s no mystery; I'm a thief. I like money. I have no family. Sometimes, I get laid.” He turned the page and looked at his guest once more. “That's it.”

“Oh, but I see it differently,” Viktoria said. She slinked down into the chair on the other side of the table and put her elbows on it.. Garrett paid her no mind. “You're well known as one of the greatest thieves alive. Not just in The City, but even out in Bohn. Yet, you’ve never been caught. That's an accomplishment which leaves a lot of mystery.” Viktoria put her chin in her hands and watched Garrett as he pretended to ignore her. “You clearly bring in a large income, yet you seem to be struggling. How does that happen?”

“I don't live here because it’s my only option,” said Garrett. “I live here because it's the easiest place for me to remain unseen. But it’s not free to keep such a low profile. That's all I'll say about that .”

“Ahhh,” Viktoria nodded. Bribes, of course. 

“The rest of what I choose to do with my money is, frankly, none of your business.”

“Oh, but you suggested it yourself; you pay for women.”

Garrett wet his lips. “What man around here doesn't? Viktoria, I said you could stay over but I didn’t say you could pick my brain. Find something to occupy yourself with.”

Viktoria smirked. “A drink?”

Garrett closed his book up, realizing now that he wouldn’t get a chance to read with his nosy guest about, and pointed to an area in the corner which was trying hard to be a kitchen. “Top cabinet, and don’t take the really good stuff.”

“Thank you,” said Viktoria. She whisked herself away from the table and to the cupboards quickly, leaving the crumpled dress on the chair. She sauntered about the humble apartment completely naked. 

“Oh my,” she remarked upon seeing his variety of liquor. “Garrett, I’d say  _ all  _ of this is, ‘the good stuff.’”

The thief grinned. “I like my booze to be top notch. I also don’t pay for all of it.”

“I see.” 

Viktoria took a bottle of brandy and searched around for a glass. “Do you want any?”

“A naked woman perusing my alcohol cabinet? I’m surprised you have to ask. Yes, of course I do. Bring the whole bottle.”

“All right, then.”

She filled two cups and brought them with the bottle to the table. Garrett took his thanklessly and downed it quickly before pouring another. Viktoria, however, wished the savor the taste longer. She sipped it a few times while watching the flicker of fire on the candle reflect in Constantine’s sword.

“How’s a woman like you end up with that job, anyway?” Garrett asked, swirling his second brandy passively. He had relaxed back into the chair again, far enough this time to prop his feet onto the table. 

“A long history with my boss, if you must know.”

“Not must, just curious. Since I’ve got you here, I might as well pick your brain. I’ve been wondering about that, anyway. You seemed to have popped out of nowhere when you presented me with the sword job. Most of my fences have been around for a while.”

“I move frequently,” said Viktoria. She took another sip and looked in Garrett’s direction. The man’s eyes were watching her intently. “I likely won’t be around much longer after you meet with my boss.”

“Who is this guy?”

“A well-learned collector, nothing more.’

Garrett topped off his glass and set the bottle down gently. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger, that’s for sure. And you say you aren’t fucking him?”

“I assure you that I’m not,” Viktoria hummed. She started running a finger around the rim of her glass. “He isn’t like that.”

“Would you?”

“Possibly. I don’t know.”

“You’re a lot hornier than the façade you put on.”

Viktoria blushed. She finished her glass and placed it on the table, then brought her hands to her lap and looked down. Her nude body glistened in the candle light. “The situation at hand certainly makes it seem so, doesn’t it?” She chuckled.

“No kidding,” said Garrett. He filled his glass once more. “You came over here and gave me a blowjob, now you’re naked and getting boozed up while staying over.”

Viktoria’s eyes quickly shifted away from Garrett and the table. She hesitated. Her body lurched forward as if to say something, but she resisted.

“What’s wrong?” asked Garrett. He took a big swig of brandy and smacked his lips. “Not a lot you can hide from a guy who just saw your asshole. Married?”

“No, certainly not,” Viktoria answered immediately. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Just, when you put it like that---‘naked and getting boozed up while staying over’---it makes me feel like a regular whore.”

“You aren’t regular. I didn’t pay. You want to be here, and honestly I don’t mind it. I’d pay for you, too, if that helps.” Garrett laughed at his own comment. “When I met up with you for that job, I was shocked at how gorgeous you are.”

“You’re too kind,” Viktoria said, shyly closing her eyes. 

“I’m glad you were so forward. You’re a good fuck.”

“Thank you…”

“You want to keep drinking?”

“I think one is plenty for mes.” She cleared her throat. “For me.”

Garrett didn’t notice the error in her speech. He was preoccupied pouring yet another drink.

“You have a stomach for alcohol.”

“Yeah, I do my own share of drinking.”

Viktoria nodded. “It’s nice to talk to you, but I think I’ll go to bed now, if that’s all right.”

“I don’t care. I’m going to be up for a while as I research my next stint. Go ahead if you want. Bedroom’s in the back.”

“Thank you.”

Viktoria excused herself and slithered back to Garrett’s bed. It was small and unkempt, but she was happy to be there. Despite being an obnoxious asshole, Viktoria appreciated Garrett’s company. He was brash but he was honest, also incredibly handsome and, as she now knew, plenty hung. 

Working with Constantine was the complete opposite; he was unpredictable, cruel, strange. The only reason Viktoria stayed by his side was because she owed him. He was her rightful God, after all. Though she didn’t always live by her Pagan ways, she was a true wood nymph and that meant doing all she could to assist her Trickster’s revival. Unfortunately, she didn’t expect the man Constantine picked to be part of the rituals to be such an attractive character. 

Viktoria slumped into Garrett’s bed and inhaled the sheets deeply. He had a good smell, too. It was dirty like the city, but sweaty and musky. She thought about how different it was from the land she came from. There were no real trees in The City, no animals aside from rats and pigeons. The people who lived there had no respect for the natural world. Yet, there was Garrett--the epitome of everything Viktoria despised, but…

“I thought you were staying up?”

Garrett came into the bedroom and began undressing right away. Viktoria looked through sleepy eyes and smiled. She hadn’t seen him naked, and it was a lovely sight to behold. He had plentiful dark body hair and a lean yet muscular build.

“I don’t think I’ll get much studying done,” Garrett admitted, pulling off his pants. “I can work more tomorrow. I’ve got time. And besides, I’m going to see your boss anyway.”

“That’s right,” Viktoria agreed. She faked a smile.

“Anyway…”

Garrett, now just as naked as the woman, got beside her in bed and lay on his back. “Come here,” he said softly, opening his arms. 

“What?”

“Come here.”

“I am here.”

“No, I mean  _ here _ .” He moved his arms as if to reiterate their openness. “Don’t look so surprised. Snuggling is something I like.”

“What is that?”

Garrett frowned. “Snuggling? Weird word for  _ me _ , I know, but where have you been living?” Viktoria didn’t answer. “Damn it. Look, move into my arms and rest up against me.”

“O...kay, then…”

Viktoria shifted uneasily and moved to Garrett’s side, going between his arms and resting her head cautiously on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Now, isn’t this nice?” he whispered.

“It is,” said Viktoria. She closed her eyes. It was indeed nice, wonderful even. She listened to his heartbeat. “The steady beating of a man’s heart,” she cooed.

“Something like that.”

Garrett settled into the pillows and took a deep breath. “How have you never cuddled?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve lived a sheltered life. I’ve never even had a girlfriend but I know how to cuddle with a woman.”

“We’re different, Garrett.”

“No kidding.” Garrett chuckled. He felt the need to kiss to the top of her head, which he did. That wasn’t typical of him but it seemed right. Viktoria began falling asleep to the rhythm of Garrett’s heart. She smiled at the comfort, but inside it hurt her to know that she would eventually bring him into the sacred Pagan ritual. She didn’t want to. She couldn’t say why, but she wanted Garrett instead of her God.


End file.
